El poder del amor
by Akasuna No Hikari
Summary: Despues de encontrar mi inspiracion en el cajon de olvido..volvi!...ojala les guste y me dejen muchos reviews..esta gracioso..Four Chapter up!....El planPensamientos de loca
1. El regreso y la Sorpresa

_**Bueno digimon no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, ni sus vidas ni nada!**_

**_Bueno aquí les dejo mi primer fic, espero que les guste…es sobre mi especialidad el Sorato, porfa tengan piedad -.-¡_**

* * *

****

**Era un día muy tranquilo en Odiaba, habían pasado 2 años desde la ultima aventura Digital, y los antiguos niños elegidos estaban en la preparatoria, Joe el quinto año, Tay y Matt el cuarto año, Mimi e Izzy el tercer año, Yoley el Segundo año, Ken, Davis, Kary y TK el primero y Cody aun estaba en la Escuela, Por su parte Sora se había ido a estudiar a Italia, también cursaba el cuarto año de preparatoria y en sus ratos libres se dedicaba a modelar.**

**CAPITULO I**

**El regreso y la Sorpresa**

**Era el día Lunes, el primer día de Clases en la Preparatoria de Odiaba**

**Eran las 6:45 y en la Casa de Mimi Tachikawa de 15 años de cabellos color Rosa y ojos de Color miel**

**Sra. Tachikawa: Mimi hija! Despierta! Tienes una visita!**

**Mimi: Ay mamá!, déjame dormir, no te das cuenta que hoy empieza mi más grande castigo!(Tapándose la cara con la almohada)**

**Sra. Tachikawa: Ay Mimi deja de hacer berrinche (Entrando al cuarto acompañada de la visita) y más bien saluda a tu visita.**

**Mimi: Eh? (Quitándose la almohada de la cara)**

**¿?: Hola Mimi, veo que no has cambiado en nada, sigues siendo tan dormilona como antes!**

**Mimi: Tú? (Mientras trataba de levantarse de la cama, pero para su mala suerte su pierna de enredo entre las cobijas lo que provoco que cayera de la cama, su mamá y la misteriosa visita empezaron a reír)**

**Ya eran las 7:45 y todos los alumnos iban llegando a la preparatoria de Odaiba.**

**En la Entrada de la preparatoria se encontraba parado aquel chico que ojos color cielo y cabellera rubia, cuando de pronto vio aproximarse hacia él a un chic de melena alborotada y ojos color café que años atrás era el lider de la Aventura digital.**

**Tay: (Agitado) Hola Matt, que haces aquí tan temprano?**

**Matt: Eso debería de preguntarte yo, si tú eres el que siempre llega tarde!**

**Tay: Es cierto..jeje, por cierto aún no llegan los demás**

**Matt: No, aún no**

**Tay: y tu porque tan temprano eh?**

**Matt: Lo que sucede es que prefiero llegar temprano para que la hermana de tu clon (Davis Motomiya) no se me tire **

**encima.**

**Tay: Es verdad, de un tiempo para acá te has vuelto un gran seductor**

**Matt: (Mientras le tiraba un coscorrón a Tay) No digas tonterías**

**(En eso llegan 5 jóvenes, una chica de grandes anteojos y cabellera lila llamada Yoley, un chico de cabellera morada llamado Ken, otro con el pelo marrón y unos vinoculares llamado Davis-el clon de Tay-, una chica de cabellera castaña y ojos marrones llamada Kary agarrada de la mano de un Rubio ojiazul llamado TK)**

**Yoley: Hola chicos (Gritando en el oído de Tay)**

**Tay: Ya los vimos no hace falta gritar!(Mientras se sobaba su oreja)**

**Yoley: No me digas eso, que más quieres por lo menos te saludo**

**Ken: Yo creo que tay tiene razón**

**Yoley: (Sonrojada mirando a Ken) Tú crees?**

**Davis: Pues claro con esa voz de pito que tienes cualquiera se asusta**

**Yoley: Y a ti quién te pregunto?**

**Davis: Yo hablo por que quiero y no necesito de tu autorización!**

**Kary: Ya basta Davis!**

**TK: Kary tiene razón**

**Matt: Miren ahí vienen Izzy, Cody y Joe**

**(Y efectivamente hacia ellos se acercaban un chico pelirrojo de ojos negros llamado Izzy, un chico alto de anteojos llamado Joe y un chico bajito de cabello y ojos negros llamado Cody)**

**Izzy y Cody: Holas!**

**Joe: Hola chicos!**

**Yoley: Buenos Días Superior Joe**

**Joe: ay Yoley deja de llamarme así quieres?**

**Izzy: Ay Joe es que tienes que entenderla es la fuerza de la Costumbre**

**Todos: jajaja**

**(En esos instantes se formó un gran alboroto, todos los chicos y chicas murmuraban y corrían hacia la entrada, obstruyendo la visión de los "Digielegidos")**

**Yoley: Hey! Que sucede no me dejan ver!**

**Joe: No lo sé a lo mejor viene alguien importante**

**Davis y Tay: No sé pero vamos a ver tengo mucha curiosidad**

**TK: No cabe duda que se parecen!**

**Todos: jajaja**

**(Los "digielegidos" se acercaron hacia el tumulto y pudieron observar a una chica de Cabellos Rosados que no era mas que su amiga Mimi, pero no venía sola si no que venía con una chica guapísima de cabellos y ojos color rojo fuego, piel bronceada y una bella figura, todos los chicos del colegio elogiaban su figura y las chicas murmuraban sobre quien era aquella chica)**

**(Mimi y la misteriosa mujer se acercaron al grupo, todos los hombres de ese grupo se quedaron prendados de aquella misteriosa joven)**

**Mimi: Hola Chicos! -.-**

**Todos: Hola Mimi!**

**Mimi: Creo que hoy se me hizo un poco tarde**

**(La pelirroja observaba a cada uno de los integrantes de ese grupo)**

**Tay: Oye Mimi!, no piensas presentarnos a tu amiga?**

**Mimi: Eh?.. a poco no saben quien es?**

**Matt: Deberíamos?**

**¿?: Han pasado 2 años y no creo que haya cambiado tanto, y menos tu Matt, de Tay me lo hubiera esperado por lo despistado que siempre ha sido, pero de ti?...realmente me sorprenden!**

**Todos: Que!**

**Tay y Matt: Como es que sabe nuestros nombres Mimi?**

**Mimi: ay Dios! No me digan que no la recuerdan?**

**Todos: Recordarla?**

**(En ese instante Kary y TK corren y abrazan a la pelirroja)**

**Kary: Te extrañamos!**

**TK: Por que no nos dijiste que venías?**

**¿?: Lo que sucede es que quería darles una sorpresa**

**(En ese instante la chica de Cabellos morados interrumpe la escena)**

**Yoley: Hey Kary, tu conoces a esta chica?**

**Kary: Claro, como no la voy a conocer**

**TK: y tú también la conoces Yoley**

**(En ese momento el pelirrojo que se había mantenido en silencio habló)**

**Izzy: No puede ser,(Se acerca a la pelirroja), hace tanto, como has cambiado Sora!**

**Todos: Sora!!!!**

**Sara: Hasta que al fin alguien sabe quien soy!**

**(Todos estaban sorprendidos al ver que su amiga de la infancia, esa chica poco femenina que se vestía como marimacho, se haya convertido en una hermosa jovencita)**

**(Matt y Tay se acercaron y empezaron a observar a la pelirroja por todos los ángulos posibles)**

**Tay y Matt: Sora?**

**Continuara………..**

* * *

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

_**Bueno me quedo un tantito largo, pero solo es la introducción, por fis ayúdenme para saber si voy por buen camino si?**_

_**Dejen Reviews, no sean malos si?**_


	2. ¿Apuestas?

_**Bueno aquí les dejo la segunda parte de mi fic!**_

_**Aquí es donde la aventura digievoluciona!!! (Siempre quise decir eso xD)**_

**CAPITULO 2**

**¿Apuestas?**

**(Matt y Tay se acercaron y empezaron a observar a la pelirroja por todos los ángulos posibles)**

**Tay y Matt: Sora?**

**Sora: Quien más?-.-!**

**Izzy: Es que la verdad es que has cambiado muchísimo!!**

**Yoley: (Gritando)Siiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!**

**Davis: Y dale con la gritona**

**Yoley: Que dijiste!!!!!!!!!! ""**

**Ken: Ya chicos paren!**

**Sora: Pero ustedes también han cambiado**

**Matt: (Pensando: Wauuuu!!! Sora si que esta…Pero Matt no seas tonto que dices es tu amiga)(De pronto alguien saca de sus pensamientos a Matt)**

**Sora: Matt…..Mattttttttttttttttttttttt!!!!!!!!!(Gritando y poniéndose es frente de él)**

**Matt: que? Ah? Si? (Se sonrojo al ver a Sora tan cerca)**

**Sora: En que mundo estas Matt?**

**Matt: Ah..yo…no…nada**

**(Suena el timbre de comienzo de clases)**

**Mimi: Bueno ya es hora de irnos a clases**

**Kary: Siii!!! Y Sora en que salón te toco**

**Sora: No se….a ver…déjame ver (mientras sacaba unos papeles de su mochila) a si aca esta en el aula 4 A**

**Kary: Ese no es tu salón hermano**

**Yoley: Tay te habla Kary**

**(Tay estaba mirando a Sora y se le estaba cayendo la baba de la impresión..asco!)**

**Yoley: Tay!**

**(Tay seguía babeando…préstenle un babero!)**

**Yoley: Tayyyy!!!! (Un poco fuerte)**

**(Tay seguía)**

**Yoley: (Gritando) Tayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!! Si podrías cerrar la boca y dejar de babear!!!!**

**Tay: Ah?..que?..yo?..baba?(Se sonrojo)**

**Todos: jajajajajaja**

**Matt: entonces te vienes conmigo (Agarrándole de la mano a Sora)**

**Tay: Con nosotros querrás decir (Agarrándole la otra mano)**

**(Sora solo sonrió mientras se la llevaban)**

**Todos: -.-!**

**(Mientras caminaban por el pasillo, Matt y Tay pudieron notar que todos los chicos de la escuela miraban a Sora como queriendo comérsela, cosa que no les cayó muy en gracia)(Se pararon frente al salón)**

**Matt: bien aquí es ya llegamos**

**Tay: Llegaste sana y salva y con más suerte que aun no viene el profesor Takaishi (Disculpen el apellido pero no soy muy buena para el japonés-.-!)**

**Sora: pues claro que llegue sana y salva que me iba a pasar?**

**Matt: No me digas que no te diste cuenta como te miraban??? (Pensando: Por que le dijiste eso?..acaso estas celoso??...no no el gran Matt Ishida **

**Nunca se ha puesto celoso)**

**Tay: (Pensando: La verdad es que en estos años Sora se ha puesto bellísima… si no fuera por que amo a Mimi de seguro que me enamoraba de ella)**

**(En esos momentos el profesor llego y Matt y Tay tuvieron que entrar al salón)(El profesor ingreso)**

**Prof. Takaishi: Bueno alumnos el día de hoy una nueva alumna estudiara con nosotros. Por favor pase Señorita Takenouchi**

**(Sora ingresa al salón)(De inmediato todos los varones del salón quedaron prendados de la belleza de Sora y de esos ojos y cabellos color fuego, y las chicas del salón solo murmuraban)**

**Prof. Takaishi: Haga el favor de presentarse.**

**Sora: (Asiente) Mi nombre es Takenouchi, Sora y vengo de Italia tengo 17 años**

**Prof. Takaishi: Bueno Señorita Takenouchi tome asiento junto al Señor Kayho (Otro apellido desastroso.sorry, si alguien me ayuda con los apellidos)**

**(Un chico levanto la mano y entonces Sora va y toma asiento junto a Ryoko Kayho un chico de ojos verdes y cabellera rubia, quien era después de Matt un chico bastante popular debido a que era modelo…El y Matt siempre competían para ver quien tenia el mayor numero de conquistas) (Matt se sentaba delante de Ryoko y Tay delante de Sora)**

**Prof. Takaishi: Bueno entonces comencemos con la clase**

**(La clase transcurría en perfecta paz, solo Sora estaba un poco nerviosa debido a las miradas que le mandaba Ryoko, cosa que no le gustaba para nada a Matt)**

**Matt: (Pensando: que se habrá creído ese que puede estar mirando así a Sora,a mi Sora…pero que cosas dices Matt si Sora no es tuya..pero lo**

** será..no Sora es mi amiga solo eso)**

**(Mientras Matt seguía con su dilema existencial, el timbre de termino de curso sonó y el profesor salio)(En ese momento Ryoko se acerca a Sora)**

**Ryoko: Hola Sorita linda mi nombre es Ryoko (Le da un beso en la mejilla)**

**Sora: (Un poco incomoda)Ho..la Ryoko**

**(Matt se da cuenta de la situación y se levanta y va con ellos junto con Tay)**

**Tay: Sora ven te presento a las chicas y a los chicos (jala a Sora y la coge del brazo)**

**Sora: eh..Con permiso**

**Ryoko: (Toma la mano de Sora y le da un beso) OK!..linda aquí te espero**

**(Sora y Tay se alejan)**

**(Matt y Ryoko se quedan solos)**

**Matt: Ahora si Ryoko explícate por que tanta galantería con Sora**

**Ryoko: Ay! Matt! Tu mas que nadie sabes que esa chica esta como uno quiere así que no te extrañe que sea una mas en mi lista**

**Matt: Ni se te ocurra, ella no es como las otras**

**Ryoko: Ay Matt! No me digas que estas celoso o me tienes envidia por que sabes que la puedo conquistar y tu no**

**Matt: (Un poco sonrojado y nervioso)Eh..celoso o envidioso?..yo?.de ti..jajaja...no me hagas reír**

**Ryoko: Pues si no estas ni celoso ni envidioso..hagamos algo**

**Matt: Que?**

**Ryoko: Veamos quien conquista a Sora**

**Matt: Pero…**

**Ryoko: (Lo interrumpe)Pero nada.. quien pierda tendrá que dejarla en paz..que dices ¿Apuestas?**

**Matt: (Pensando: No quiero jugar con el corazón de Sora pero tampoco permitiré que ese idiota la conquiste)Esta bien acepto**

**(Ambos se dan la mano)**

**Continuara………………..**

_**Notas de la Autora: **_

_**Jeje.. aca esta la segunda parte de mi fic!!**_

**_Gracias por los Reviews : sakura03, sora-ishida-takenouchi y anita-asakura, prometo más emociones!!!_**


	3. RecuerdosUna promesa Rota

**Bueno este capitulo ya lo tenía escrito desde hace algún tiempo solo que me daba un poco de flojera tripearlo..si, si lo sé soy muy ociosa..Bueno aquí esta el tercer capitulo de el Poder del Amor…aquí las cosas se enredan más pero como estoy un poco zafadita es normal..xD**

**Tuve que cambiar un poco el formato para que no me borraran mi fic…empecemos**

**Comentarios y agradecimientos abajo…xD**

**

* * *

**

**EL PODER DEL AMOR**

**CAPITULO III**

**Recuerdos…Una promesa Rota**

**(Las clases transcurrían de la siguiente manera: Tay dormía, Ryoko miraba descaradamente a Sora, Sora trataba de concentrarse en las clases y Matt estaba haciendo uso de su imaginación y pensaba en la manera de matar a Ryoko)**

**(Sonó el timbre, era la hora de almuerzo)**

**- Ahhhh …menos mal ya es hora de almuerzo..tenía hambre!!! – decía Tay estirándose**

**- Esa no es novedad…tú siempre tienes hambre – Le decía el chico Rubio**

**- Jeje..es verdad. Pero cambiando de tema, por que has estado con esa cara toda la clase? – Interroga el moreno**

**- Por que no tengo otra! – Le responde el rubio de mala gana**

**- No me refiero a eso sabes..toda la clase no has dejado de mirar a Ryoko..acaso te has enamorado de el - Decía burlescamente**

**- Deja de hablar tonterías - Mientras le propinaba un buen golpe en la cabeza al moreno**

**- Auuuu!!! Oye eso dolió, y a que se debe ese humor? – Se quejaba**

**- Si no quieres que te de otro mejor vamos a la cafetería – reniega el rubio**

**- jaja..esta bien pero yo solo digo la verdad – **

**- Pues el hambre te está afectando el cerebro – **

**(mientras ellos hablaban Sora y Maki –Una chica de cabello corto negro y ojos color café- Hablaban)**

**- Ayyyy!!! Que flojera, Bueno Sora vamos a comer – Decía una**

**- Ok! Maki – Contestaba muy animada la pelirroja**

**(Se acerca Ryoko)**

**- Sorita linda vamos a comer – habló Ryoko **

**- uhm..lo siento Ryoko pero almorzaré con Maki y con mis amigas – Contesto la pelirroja, la verdad es que ya le estaba cansando (N.A.y la verdad es que a quien no le cansa un chico tan meloso…a menos que ese chico nos guste..jeje xD)**

**- Así que con Akiyama (N.A. Ese es el apellido de Maki..gracias Alda – Gracie…xD)**

**- Si vendrá conmigo – respondió Maki muy enojada**

**- bien, pero si te aburres se esa o de tus amigos, estaré cerca – Le respondió altanero**

**(Sora tenía una gran gota tipo anime -.-!)**

**- creo que no te cae muy bien. No es así? – Pregunto la pelirroja**

**- Lo odio es un superficial sin cerebro – Respondió la pelinegra**

**(Ambas empezaron a reír)**

**(En la Cafetería, en una mesa estaban sentados todos los ex digielegidos)(Sora y Maki se acercaron a aquella mesa)**

**- Hola Chicos! – Saludó la pelirroja**

**- Hola Sora! – Saludó una muy efusiva Yoley**

**- Miren les presento a Maki Akiyama, una amiga –**

**- Hola Maki – Saludaron Todos**

**- Hola a todos – Saludo Maki**

**- Mira ellos son Yoley, Ken, Mimi, Izzy, Joe, Kary, TK, Davis, Cody…a Matt y Tay ya los conoces – Dijo Sora**

**- Mucho gusto – Dijo Maki, sonrojándose por la mirada de cierto pelirrojo**

**(Todos se sientan y empiezan a comer)**

**- Por cierto Sora, con quien irás al baile – Preguntó la pelinegra**

**- Baile?..que baile? – pregunto inocente Sora**

**- Ah…es verdad..seguramente aun no sabes – respondió Maki**

**- Saber?..saber que? – Pregunto nuevamente Sora**

**- Lo que pasa es que todos los años nuestra escuela hace un baile de bienvenida para los alumnos de secundaria y preparatoria – Respondió la pelirosada**

**- Ah..ya – Contesto Sora**

**- Y bien con quien irás? – interrogó Yoley**

**- Conmigo por supuesto – **

**(Todos voltearon a ver y era un chico rubio, ojiverde)**

**- Y tú quien eres? - **

**- Soy Ryoko Akiyama, futuro novio de Sora…Matito – Dijo muy seguro**

**- Mi nombre es TK no Matito – Dijo enfadado**

**- Y como es eso que eres el futuro novio de Sora – Dijo una muy exaltada Maki**

**- Tú no tienes por que decir eso – Apoyo un no menos exaltado Matt**

**- Bueno como sea..irás conmigo verdad Sorita – Ignorado a Maki y Matt**

**- La verdad no se si pueda – Respondió una muy avergonzada Sora**

**- Creo que ese día tienes un desfile no? – Decía una ingenua Mimi**

**- Desfile!!!??? – Interrogaron todos los presentes**

**- Siiii, no me digan que no sabían que la gran Sora Takenouchi es una top model muy reconocida en Italia – Decía una muy orgullosa Mimi**

**- Que???? – Volvieron a exclamar todos**

**- Ayyy!!!..Mimi…tu siempre tan discreta..Si chicos es cierto pero ese día no es el desfile Mimi sino el sabado próximo – Decía una Sora color tomate**

**- No pensabas contarnos Sora? - Decía una ya mas calmada Kary**

**- Claro, es solo que no tan de golpe – decía una también ya mas calmada Sora y mirando a Mimi con ganas de estrangularla**

**- Bueno ya paso – Decía una Mimi muy arrepentida mirando la cara de pocos amigos de Sora**

**- Con mucha más razón debemos ir juntos, ambos somos modelo seremos la sensación de la noche – Decía un muy contento Ryoko después de salir del shock**

**- Jajajaja..si como no! – Decía un sarcástico Matt**

**- Bueno Ryoko…aún no sé si iré es que ese día tengo sesión de fotos – le decía nerviosamente Sora **

**- Bueno pero si vas recuerda que yo te invité primero – Esto último lo dijo mirando a Matt quien estaba a punto de tirársele encima pero como Ryoko lo notó se marchó**

**- Ay!!!..,.pero que pedante es ese chico – Decía Davis muy a su estilo**

**- Se cree lo máximo, pero no es más que un modelito de quinta – Decía una Maki muy enojada**

**- Pero no es más que un cuerpo sin cerebro – Apoyaba Matt**

**- waoooo!!!, mi hermano y Maki se pusieron de acuerdo para atacar a Ryoko – decía un pícaro TK**

**. Cállate TK – Decía Matt**

**- Pero irás con el – le preguntaba intrigado Izzy**

**- Es guapo es verdad.. pero no me cae del todo bien..Además yo tenía pensado otra cosa – Esto lo dijo mirando a Matt**

**- Bueno Sora yo quería decirte si…..- Matt empezaba a hablar pero no pudo continuar por que una chica de pelo lila corto abraza a Matt **

**- Matt, mi amor te estaba buscando – Le decía muy melosamente**

**- Jun hermana que haces aquí – Le decía Davis**

**- Que no ves saludando a mi Matt – Decía la chica**

**- Quítenmela de encima – decía un casi asfixiado Matt **

**(Mientras Tay y TK ayudaban a Matt)**

**- Quien es ella? – Susurraba Sora que no estaba nada feliz**

**- Ella es Jun Motomiya, admiradora de los teenage wolves y de Matt – le respondía en susurro Maki (N.A. En este fic Sora no conoce a Jun)**

**- Deja en paz a mi Matito – decía una chica rubia escultural (N.A. De esas que son bonitas pero tienen menos cerebro que una pulga…con el perdón respectivo a la pulga..xD)**

**- No es mío!!! – decía una muy convencida Jun**

**- Es mio! – Contestaba desafiante la rubia**

**(Y así comenzó una gran odisea para Matt quien de un lado era jalado por Jun y del otro por la rubia)**

**- Y ella quién es? – Volvía a susurrar la pelirroja aun más enojada que antes**

**- Dicen que es la novia de Matt, se llama Lady dicen eso por que siempre están juntos y van así a todos lados**

**- Ah..ya veo – Respondía una muy desilusionada pelirroja – Y yo que creí que el también cumpliría su promesa – Esto lo dijo en su mente**

**(Sora ya no aguantó la escena y salio corriendo)(Todos la miraron…Matt quería salir tras ella pero por obvias razones no pudo, así que Mimi fue tras ella)**

**(Sora corrió hasta llegar a un gran Roble ubicado en el patio trasero de la escuela, ya no aguantó más y se echó a llorar)(Mimi llego y se acercó a ella)**

**- Sora que tienes? – Preguntó la pelirosada agachándose a la altura de su amiga**

**- Nada, Mimi quiero estar sola – decía Sora tapándose la cara**

**- Es por él verdad? – Decía mientras le destapaba la cara a su amiga**

**- Yo..yo pensé que el cumpliría su promesa – echándose a llorar en el regazo de su amiga**

**- Es normal Sora, ya pasó mucho tiempo y él no sabía nada de ti, es normal que la haya olvidado – Le explicaba Mimi**

**- Yo no la olvide – Decía**

**------- Flash Back ------**

**En el aeropuerto de Odiaba 6 niños se despedían de una miga muy querida**

**- Cuídate Sora – decía Yoley**

**- Así lo haré, cuídense todos – Decía una llorosa pelirroja**

**- Claro amiga, pero recuerda que volverás – decía un despeinado Tay mientras abrazaba a su amiga**

**- Si – Contestaba Sora**

**- Te vamos a extrañar – Decían Kary y TK mientras se prendían de Sora**

**- Yo también los voy a extrañar a todos – Decía mientras se separaba de ellos y les besaba la frente**

**- Buen viaje, estudia mucho – Decían Izzy, Joe, Cody y Ken**

**- Gracias – Mientras les daba un beso en la mejilla a cada uno**

**- Amiga te voy extrañar!!!!...no te olvides de visitar todas las boutiques de Milán – Chillaba Mimi**

**- Claro Mimi – Mientras se daban un fuerte abrazo**

**- Tay..Sabes si él vendrá??? – Preguntaba Sora**

**- Eh..Pues..no se – Decía un nervioso Tay pues sabía que su amigo no estaba de acuerdo en que ella viaje y le había dicho que no iría**

**- Miren ahí viene mi hermano – Decía un muy alegre TK, señalando a un rubio**

**(Matt corrió y abrazo a Sora)**

**- Matt pensé que no vendrías – Decía una muy triste pelirroja**

**- Sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con que te vallas, pero no quería que te fueras sin antes decirte que así pase el tiempo no te voy a olvidar y que te amo siempre te voy a mar y a esperar – Después le da un tierno beso en los labios, el primer beso para los dos**

**- Yo también te amo pero no se cuanto tarde en volver..ni siquiera sé si volveré algún día – decía una melancólica Sora**

**- No me importa cuanto tardes, siempre estaré aquí esperándote además sé que volverás, te prometo que te esperaré por siempre**

**- De acuerdo – Se vuelven a besar**

**(En eso se escucha por el altavoz que los pasajeros con destino a Milán, Italia deben abordar)**

**- Hora de irnos Sora – decía la Sra. Takenouchi muy conmovida por la escena que observó y aun que le dolía en el alma separar a su hija de ese muchacho, sabía que allá en Italia Sora tendría más oportunidades y además sabía que en algún momento iban a volver y ese muchacho se veía enamorado de su hija así que sabía que la esperaría -**

**- Es hora ve preciosa – Decía Matt tratando de parecer tranquilo cuando en el fondo quería morir al ver partir a su bella pelirroja**

**- Adiós muchachos – limpiándose las lágrimas**

**- Adiós no, hasta luego – Dijeron todos**

**(Todos observan como se aleja su amiga)**

**-----Fin del Flash Back-----**

**Continuará……………………….**

* * *

**Uffffff!!!!! Por fín terminé, ya ven por que me dio flojera es que este lo hice más largo, espero que sea de su agrado…**

**Gracias por los reviews:**

**Alda-gracie, sakura03, L.I.T, terrence, anita-asakura, Antotis, SkuAg, crazy takeshida, Utenarose y Naoko Tsukino….espero seguir contando con su apoyo y sobretodo con sus consejos en los reviews.**

**Su Servidora**

**Sorato for ever**

**P.D. Aguante con el final de Sora, sus fans y yo!!!...jejeje…un toque de suspenso…la verdad todavía no se me ocurre un buen final..xD**


	4. El plan: Pensamientos de loca

**Jejeje..despues de un largo y arduo trabajo aquí les dejo la cuarta parte de mi fic..espero que les guste y me dejen sus reviews que tan feliz me hacen sentir...xD**

* * *

**EL PODER DEL AMOR**

**CAPITULO IV**

El plan...Pensamientos de loca 

**Ya habian pasado varios días y era viernes en la preparatoria de Odiaba, faltaba tan solo un día para la dichosa fiesta y los ex "Digielegidos" conversaban y hacian planes durante el almuerzo...**

**- Pero por Dios no puedo creer que aún no tengas pareja Sora – Chillaba Mimi**

**- Baja la voz Mimi esta conversación es solo entre nosotros no queremos que se entere toda la escuela – decía la pelirroja**

**- Es cierto es que se nos hace difícil creer que con lo bonita que estas no tengas una pareja con quien ir- Decia Kary**

**- La verdad es que si me lo han propuesto pero creo que no ire – Respondia timidamente**

**- Ay amiga no me digas que el viaje te volvio aguafiestas!!- Decia Tay muy suelto de huesos**

**- Tus amigos tienen razón debes de ir, pero si lo haces acepta a otro que no sea el idiota de Ryoko si???- Decía una suplicante Maky**

**- Claro que no aceptaria a Ryoko, el esta loco- Contestaba la pelirroja**

**- Yo te apoyo Sora (Pensando: Bien!!! Sora cree que el Kencito ese esta loco, esta fuera del camino..ay pero seguro la calabasa de Lady no me dejara en paz, esa es otra a la cual tengo que quitar del camino) – Decía Matt**

**- Aunque pensándolo bien harias muy bien en aceptarlo – Decía una desafiante Mimi mirando al rubio ojiazul y luego giñandole un ojo a Sora, quien recordaba lo que hablaron aquella tarde después de que Sora recordara la promesa**

**----------------Flash Back-----------------**

**Después de recordar tan dolorosos momentos Mimi abrazo a su amiga**

**- Ya calma Sora ya pasó, talves sea mejor así, el se ha convertido en todo un Play Boy y no te merece – Decia la pelirrosada**

**- Es que no es tan facil Mimi, entiendes el me dejo de querer y nunca cumplio lo que prometio – Sollozaba Sora**

**- Se que no es facil, pero haber dime que piensas hacer??- **

**- Nada..que voy a hacer!!-**

**- No, no eso si que no!!- gritaba Mimi**

**- No que?-**

**- No vas a estar tu sufriendo por el y el bien gracias – refunfuñaba Mimi**

**- Que estas pensando Mimi?- decía Sora pues conocía muy bien a la pelirrosada y sabía que algo se tenia entre manos**

**- jeje..no te diste cuenta como se moría de celos cuando ese tal Ruko te molestaba -**

**- Es Ryoko Mimi y yo no vi nada – decía Sora**

**- Como sea pero de que estaba celoso, estaba celoso – decía muy convencida Mimi**

**- Tu crees? – preguntaba inocentemente la pelirroja**

**- Claro acaso no vistes como apoyaba a Maky cada ves que hablaba mal de Riko - **

**- Es Ryoko Mimi y eso no quiere decir nada -**

**- Bueno como sea dejalo en mis manos que la gran Mimi Tachikawa se encargara de hacer que Yamato Ishida se arrepienta de no haber cumplido su promesa, vamos a hacer que sienta muchos celos con ese tal Ryku -**

**- Ryoko Mimi, Ryoko, algun día lo dirás bien - **

**- Talves, algun dia -**

**Después de eso ambas empezaron a reir**

**------------------Fin del Flash Back--------------------**

**- Talves tengas razón Mimi, creo que aceptare a Ryoko – Decía Sora, siguiéndole el juego**

**- Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!! – Se escucharon por toda la ´reparatoria los gritos de una pelinegra y un rubio**

**- shhh!!!, cállense que les pasa? – Decía una muy molesta pelirroja**

**- Como que que nos pasa?, como se te ocurre decir eso – Decía un Yamato verde de la colera**

**- Decir que, que yo sepa Sora no dijo nada malo!- Decía una desafiante Mimi mirando al rubio**

**- Como que no dijo nada malo, Mimi Ryoko es lo pero que le pudo pasar a esta preparatoria, es un egocéntrico, idolatra e idiota, el típico rubio sin cerebro- explicaba Maky**

**- Hey no todos los rubios son así – se quejaba Yamato por la generalizacion**

**- Ya ves, hasta Yamato dijo que por que Ryoko es rubio no quiere decir que sea así – decia Mimi sarcasticamente**

**- Yo no quise decir eso- Decía Matt**

**- A no?, entonces que?- Lo retaba Mimi**

**- Yo quise decir..este..no se ni lo que quise decir- Decía un confundido rubio**

**- Entonces callate, Rayki no es lo que dices –decía una triunfante pelirrosada**

**- Ryoko Mimi- dijeron al unísono todo el grupo**

**- Lo que sea pero un chico tan guapo no puede ser todo lo que dicen- argumentaba Mimi**

**- El que sea guapo no quiere decir nada – decía TK quien habia permanecido en silencio analizando las actitudes de todos y al darse cuenta de que Mimi estaba dispuesta a hacer picadillo a su hermano decidio intervenir**

**- En eso Ishida tiene razón Tay y yo no somos muy guapos y tenemos un gran cerebrazo- decía muy altanero Davis**

**- Mi estimado Davis tu y Tay no tienen un cerebrazo, lo que tienen es un cerebruto- se burlaba Yamato**

**- Oyeee!!!- Gritaban los morenos**

**- ajaj...el punto es que el físico no tiene nada que ver con la inteligencia- decía el timido de Ken**

**- Eso es cierto y ademas es científicamente comprobable- hablaba muy inteligentemente Izzy**

**- Izzy tiene razón- decía una Maky con los ojos como corazoncitos**

**-yayayaya..ok, creo que me pase pero el punto es que Rykuy no es como lo pintan- decia Mimi**

**- Ryoko, Mimi- volvían a corregirle todos**

**- Me llamaba- contestaba el recien llegado Ryku (..ejem digo Ryoko..sorry se me pegó)**

**- No!!- Otra ves al unísono la pelinegra y el rubio**

**- Justo estabamos hablando de ti Ryku- decia Mimi**

**- Ryoko..barbie mi nombre es Ryoko – Contestaba un galante Ryoko**

**- Hey!!!..no le digas Barbie a mi muñequita – decía un enojado Tay**

**- Ay! Tay! No seas exagerado, como le decia a Ry..al Amigo de Sora, estabamos hablando del Baile y de que Sora aun no tiene pareja – Insinuaba Mimi**

**- Pero princesa no te dije que irias conmigo- Le decía Ryoko en tono seductor a Sora, cosa que no le agrado para nada a Matt que a estas alturas era sujetado por TK y Ken, cosa que no paso desapercibida para nadie y en especial para Sora quien se sentia confundida por la actituda de matt**

**- Primero tiene una novia y me dice que soy su amiga y ahora se comporta asi, no cabe duda que Yamato Ishida es muy complicado – Pensaba Sora – Por supuesto que acepto Ryoko pasas por mi a las 7 - dijo**

**En esos instantes sonó el timbre para reanudar las clases Sora se retiró acompañada por Maky y Tay tuvo que arrastrar a Matt hasta el salón pues lo unico que el queria hacer es irse y reventar a cierto rubio ojiverde que se habia retirado al baño**

**A la hora de Salida Mimi y Sora iban caminando y en el transcurso conversaban**

**- tu crees que hice bien Mimi – decia una arrepentida Sora**

**- claro que hiciste bien, no viste como se puso-**

**- siii, justamente por eso es que te digo eso, tengo miedo de que alguien salga lastimado-**

**- alguien salga lastimado..ja..porfavor Sora no te has dado cuenta de que la unica que salio lastimada y desde un principio fuiste tu, ademas que te quejas a poco ese tal Ruko no es guapo??-**

**- Si es guapo y me gusta pero solo físicamente por que por dentro es todo lo que dijo Maky-**

**- ay!, como si lo fueras a ver por dentro, solo disfrutalo por fuera-**

**- Mimi pero no digas tonteras quieres?, como tu tienes a Tay?-**

**- Bueno la verdad es que si!, con mi Tay me saque la lotería –chillaba Mimi**

**-jejeje...se ve que estas bien clavada-**

**- la verdad si, y como me he propuesto que tu tambien estes igual, nos arreglaremos juntas para la fiesta y hare que parescas una reinita – decia la pelirrosada**

**- mmm..tenía pensado ir con mi estilista..pero si quieres podemos ir juntas y tambien invitar a Kary y Yoley..que dices???-**

**- Es verdad..por un momento pense que estabamos es aquellos tiempos donde yo te arreglaba, se me olvido que ahora eres una modelo, pero esta bien yo llamo a Yoley y tu a Kary-**

**Ambas caminaron hasta que llegaron a casa de Mimi, luego se despidieron, en cuanto Sora llegó a su casa decidió llamar a Kary para avisarle sobre lo que acordaron con Mimi. Tomo el telefono y marco a la casa de Tay**

**- Alo, habla a la casa de los Yagami que quiere? – respondia un somnoliento Tay**

**- jajaja..que formas son esas de contestar Tay-**

**-Sora, eres tu?-**

**-Claro, jajjaja insisto Tay si tu mama oyera tu forma de contestar el telefono te manda a volar**

**-jajaja..si muy chistosa- decia un molesto moreno**

**-Bueno esta Kary?-decía una muy divertida Sora**

**-No, se fue a casa de TK a hacer un trabajo-**

**-ah..ya veo (Pensando: Uhm...nooo!!!, por que a casa de el, ahora que hago llamo o no llamo)**

**-Tierra llamando a Sora, Sora respondaaaaaa!!!-decía por quinta ves Tay**

**-eh..Tay disculpa me decias?-**

**-Que para que quieres hablar con Kary?-**

**-No seas chismoso cosas de mujeres- le respondia la pelirroja**

**-yayaya..entendi-**

**-bueno ok nos vemos la llamare a casa de TK, me urge hablar con ella-**

**-sisisisi, no sera que te urge oir la voz de Matt- fastidiaba el moreno**

**- sabes que si vas a molestar mejor chau-mientras colgaba el telefono**

**-alo, alo..mmm...parece que colgo, creo que la regue- mientras se rascaba la cabeza el moreno**

**Volviendo con Sora, era ella quien ahora se debatia cara a cara con su dilema existencial **

**-Ayyyyyyy!!! Ahora que hago llamo o no llamo- se decia**

**-llama no pierdes nada- se respondia**

**-y si me contesta él que le digo?- se volvia a preguntar**

**-que te parece un "Hola me podrias pasar con Kary?"-**

**-mmm..puede ser no?- se interrogaba**

**-claro pues o acaso piensas decirle " maldito imbesil te odio por que olvidaste tu promesa"-**

**-mmm..eso tampoco estaría mal- se decia**

**-sisisi..ya se que siempre que lo vemos nos dan ganas de decirle eso pero tambien tienes que reconocer que nos morimos por ir a besarlo-**

**-nos???...estas hablando en manada, solo soy yo la unica que le puede pegar y mas aun besarlo-**

**-y quien diablos soy yo???- se reclamaba**

**-eh...este yo?-**

**-pues claro pedazo de loca!!- se recriminaba**

**-loca, estas insinuando que estoy loca???- se reclamaba**

**-si-**

**-y en que te basas para decir eso???-preguntaba la muy ingenua**

**- pues en que estas discutiendo contigo misma y en voz alta..dime eso es normal o lo hacen las locas???-**

**- este..este- tartamudeaba**

**-ah..verdad ahí si te quedas callada-**

**-ya callate...y ayudame a pensar si llamo o no llamo-**

**-ya tienes el fono en la mano, asi que llama-**

**Después de su pequeño monologo marco el numero de Matt y TK**

**-Alo, casa Ishida que quieren?- respondia el rubio mayor**

**- Vaya ahora se por que son los mejores amigos- pensaba Sora- Hola Matt soy Sora-respondia una timida Sora, por su parte el rubio se quito todo el mal humor que traia desde la tarde por lo que ocurrio y trato de contestar lo mas dulce posible**

**-Hola Sorita, como estas??-**

**-Bien, esta Kary por ahí?-**

**-Si Sorita, te la paso- le respondia**

**-Si, gracias..ah y Matt un favor?-**

**-Dime-respondia amablemente**

**-No me digas Sorita te pareces al pegajoso de Ryoko-**

**-Ah si...Sora- mientras iba al cuarto de TK a pasarle la voz a Kary se puso a pensar en lo que habia hecho- Pero que imbesil, Sora tiene razón como le voy a decir "Sorita"..me parezco al idiota ese en todo caso le hubiera dicho "Cielo o Linda"..ay Yamato Ishida que clase de espécimen eres??-(N.A:Si alguien sabe la respuesta llamen al 55555555, sin corriente y respondan a tan solo $100000 dolares el minutoy ganen un CD con el audio del monologo de Sora)**

**Después de eso le aviso a Kary, contesto y Sora le dijo lo que tenian pensado hacer.**

**Por fin llego el anhelado sábado y las cosas se pusieron buenas**

**Continuara...**

**

* * *

****Bueno, gracias por leer mi fic, espero poder actualizarlo prontito para que tengan el capitulo de la fiesta..que es el mas interesante.**

**Por otro lado me gustaria que me dejen sus reviews para decirme si les gusto, espero recibir muchos.**

**Antes debo hacer una aclaración: Estimados fanficlectores en el capitulo anterior cometi un pequeñisimo error: El apellido de Ryoko es Kahio no Akiyama...fue un lapsus brutus, para los que se dieron cuenta como mi queridisima Grace queda aclarado el punto y para los que no, ténganlo en cuenta.**

**Sin mas que decir, me despido como en mi pais...Chaufa**

**Su escritora, lectora, loca y ahora reportera**

**Sorato for ever...Lams**

**Kokoro no Tsuki**

**P.D. No se olviden de sintonizar el radiopatio de Alda-Gracie**


End file.
